Do You Ever Wonder?
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Anthony and Lincoln spend some time talking about what they think their lives would be like if they had met each other much sooner.
1. Movie Announcement

**February 7th, 2018**

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

Lynn: You've reached the Loud house, Lynn Loud Sr. speaking.

CEO: Hello, Mr. Loud. This is the CEO of Paramount Pictures. Put your phone on speaker, your family is gonna want to hear this.

Lynn put the phone on speaker.

Lynn: Rita, kids, everybody, come down here! We're getting an important phone call…apparently.

Everybody, including Charles, Cliff, and Walt came downstairs. The only one who wasn't there was Lincoln because he was at the dry cleaners.

Lynn: Ok, everybody's here. What is it, sir?

CEO: I have got some great news for you all. Can you guess what it is?

The Louds: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Leni: You're gonna make Monster Trucks 2?

CEO: No, but you're close. The news IS about a movie we're making. Your MTV reality show, The Loud House, has been such a massive hit with both audiences and critics, that we here at Paramount Pictures have decided to…

*dramatic pause*

CEO: …make The Loud House: The Movie.

The Louds: What?!

CEO: You heard me.

*brief silent moment while everyone let the fact this was happening sink in*

Lola: So when does it come out? 'Cause I wanna start making that sweet Hollywood money RIGHT NOW!

Rita (whispering): Lola, try to sound professional.

Rita (not whispering): Could you give us any more details about the film, sir?

CEO: We plan to release it on February 7th, 2020.

Lana: February 7th, 2020? That's exactly two years from now!

CEO: Yes it is. Now I'm gonna let you talk to the director. He can probably answer more of your questions than I can.

The CEO gave the phone to the movie's director.

Director: Hello.

Lynn Sr.: Kyle? You're directing the movie? Good for you!

Director: Thank you.

Lori: But how are you gonna make a movie based off a reality show? That literally sounds impossible!

Director: It's gonna be just like an episode of the show, but longer. Filming starts in October, see you all then.

Lynn Sr.: Tell the CEO of Paramount that we said thank you for the amazing opportunity.

Director: Will do. Good bye.

Lynn Sr.: Everybody say bye.

Everybody Else: *various ways of saying bye*

Lynn Sr. hung up. There was another brief silent moment and then everyone started freaking out.

Rita: Let's go out for dinner to celebrate. Where do you kids wanna go?

Most of the kids: *saying various restaurants*

Lynn (worried): Anywhere but Smelly Cheeses!

Lynn Sr.: No! We're gonna be big movie stars! If we're gonna celebrate that, we've gotta celebrate it right. So we're gonna go somewhere sophisticated and high-class enough for celebrities like us.

Luna: *gasp* You don't mean…

Lynn Sr.: That's right! We are going to…


	2. Restaurant Reveal

Lynn Sr.: …BURGER KING!

Everybody Else: *cheering*

Rita: Everybody get in the van. I'll call Lincoln to tell him the good news on the way.

 **The Dry Cleaners**

The dry cleaners employee gave Lincoln a shirt and Lily's blankie. Lincoln looked at the shirt and realized it was red.

Lincoln: I think you gave me someone else's shirt. My shirt's orange.

Employee: Sorry about that. Give me a moment.

The employee took the red shirt and went to the back to look for Lincoln's shirt. Then Lincoln's phone rang.

Lincoln: Hello.

Rita: Lincoln, you are never gonna believe this!

Lincoln: They're building a Dairyland in Kalos?!

Rita: …That WOULD be awesome, but I've got some even better news. The CEO of Paramount called us and they told us they're gonna make The Loud House: The Movie!

Lincoln: The Loud House: The Movie?! Seriously?

Rita: Yes!

Lincoln: That's phenomenal!

Rita: We're having dinner at Burger King to celebrate. Meet us there.

Lincoln: Ok. I just need to finish picking up the dry cleaning first.

Rita: Alright. Bye.

Lincoln: Bye.

The employee came back with Lincoln's orange shirt.

Employee: Here you go.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Employee: Say…wait a second. Aren't you on a TV show?

Lincoln: Indeed I am. I'm on the hit MTV show The Loud House.

Employee: Oh yeah. You should tell the producers to use that Anthony guy more often. He's the best part.

Lincoln angrily stormed out.

Employee: You didn't pay.

Lincoln came back, gave the employee some money, than angrily stormed out again.

Lincoln: The Loud House: The Movie! I can't believe this is actually happening!

Lincoln then got an idea.

Lincoln: As much as I would like to do that now, it should probably wait until after…Oh, I'm sure they won't mind. It won't take that long.

Lincoln went back to his house, now with everybody gone. He went up to his room, got Anthony's green hat, and put it on. Then he went to Anthony's house.


	3. Red Vs Orange

Lincoln: Oh, Anthony! Guess what!

Anthony came out of Eureka's room. His left hand was still broken.

Anthony: You're here for the Red Vs. Orange Competition?

Lincoln: The…what?

Anthony: The Red Vs. Orange Competition. You see, earlier today, my mom took my favorite shirt out of the laundry. During the wash, it turned orange. Because it was no longer red, which everyone knows is the greatest color of all time, this made me cry like a baby.

Lincoln: At least you're honest.

Anthony: I then used Karli's time machine to go back in time and prevent my shirt from being put in the washer. Now it never turned orange as you can see by the fact I'm wearing it and it's still red. Yes, I'm wearing a dirty shirt. Don't judge me. This got me thinking. Red is my favorite color, and orange is yours. So we should totally have a Red Vs. Orange Competition. What do you say?

Lincoln: No.

Lightning: I say green wins matically 'cause it's better than…

Anthony: Lightning, don't you dare finish that sentence because it's a big fat lie! Anyway, my first point in defense of red being better than orange is that the Red Ranger is always the leader, except Time Force supposedly, and there's never once been an Orange Power Ranger.

Lincoln: Okay, 1: There's no way Karli has a time machine. 2: I'm not doing that red and orange thing because it sounds really dumb. And 3: There's seriously never once been an orange Power Ranger?

Anthony: Well, technically there has been. But one of them was in a non-canon comic book and the other two were in one of the seasons I don't like, which means they don't count.

Lightning: Karli does too have a time machine, Lincoln. She lets me play with it a lot and she always tells me not to mess up the space-time kin-you-im.

Lincoln: ….Yeah, sure.

Anthony: So you really don't wanna do the Red Vs. Orange Competition?

Lincoln: No I don't.

Anthony: Well then have fun being no fun!

Anthony went back into Eureka's room and slammed the door.

Lightning: Green is too the best color, Antny.

Anthony: Then how come your favorite Powerpuff Girl isn't Buttercup?

Lightning shrugged. Lincoln put the dry cleaning and his phone on the couch then went into Eureka's room and closed the door.

Lincoln: What are you doing in here anyway?

Anthony: Eureka's coming home in a week, and this time it's not temporary, so that made me want to spend some time in her room.

Lincoln: That's creepy. And you should call her Bonnie, it's her real name.

Anthony: ThAt's crEepy. And yOu ShouLd cAll hEr BOnniE, iT's Her reaL naMe. And why do you care what room I'm in? This is my house, I'll be in whatever room in it I want. You're the one who needs to explain what he's doing here.

Lincoln: I came to tell you some news that I think you'll find very….horrible.

Anthony: Try me.

Lincoln: Can I get a drumroll, please?

See cover image.

Lincoln: The Loud House: The Movie is going to be a thing!

Anthony: ….Good for you.

Lincoln: …You're…not mad? At all?

Anthony: Hey, if movie-goers wanna watch a bunch of boring people do nothing entertaining for two hours, then they just have different taste in movies than me, simple as that.

Lincoln: …..Did you already know about the movie somehow?

Anthony: Nope. This is brand new information.

Lincoln was both confused and surprised by Anthony's reaction to the announcement. But he quickly got over it.

Lincoln: Ah, whatever. I'm gonna gloat anyway.

Lincoln started doing a butt-shaking victory dance.

Lincoln: Aw yeah! The Loud House is getting a movie and you don't get to be in it! I'm gonna be a movie star and you're not! I'm way more popular than you!


	4. Anthony & Lincoln

Anthony got mad and tried to punch Lincoln. Lincoln ducked, causing Anthony to punch the doorknob instead. This caused the doorknob to fall off and Anthony's broken hand to hurt even more.

Anthony: That was not a good decision!

Lincoln: Oh-no! The knob fell off! Now we can't get out!

Anthony: Gee, if only there was somebody here who could open the door for us. Oh right, there is! Hey Lightning, can you open the door for us?

Lightning: Are you guys stuck in there?

Lincoln: Yes. Now can you please open the door?

Lightning: No.

Lincoln: What? Why not?

A Wynaut was hiding under the covers on Eureka's bed.

Lightning: I'm sick of seeing you fight with Antny all the time. Lily is too. You're brothers, you should be nice to each other. So I'm not letting you out until you're best buddies.

Anthony: That would take until almost the end of time.

Lincoln: And I've gotta go have dinner with my family.

Lightning: You should've thought about that before you came over here just to be mean to Antny!

Lincoln: But…

Lightning: I'm gonna go upstairs and play video games. Let me know when you guys don't hate each other anymore.

Lightning went upstairs.

Lincoln: *groan* Are all Staffenhagens ridiculously immature?

Anthony: What are you talking about? Lightning's maturity level's not that bad for her age.

Lincoln: *face palm* She's like 16!

Anthony: No she's not. She's 4, she's just really tall.

Lincoln wasn't sure how to react to that.

Lincoln: Just…when's your mom gonna be home?

Anthony: Not 'til like midnight. She took George to…..something. I heard her say "wrestling," but I heard him say "Justin Bieber concert." I'm assuming it's some combination of the two.

Lincoln: Whatever. Just give me your phone so I can call for help.

Anthony: Use your own.

Lincoln: I can't. I left it out there because a victory dance isn't as satisfying if there's something in your back pocket. Now just give me yours.

Anthony: I don't have one.

Lincoln: Where is it then?

Anthony: No, I don't mean I don't have one with me. I mean I don't have one at all. Never have.

Lincoln: OF COURSE! Because why would you be at all like a normal person?!

Anthony: You don't have to shout. Oh, and also, don't go assuming people own cell phones.

Lincoln took off his hat revealing that he had his walkie-talkie under it. He took the walkie-talkie off his head than put the hat back on.

Lincoln: Clyde, come in.

Clyde: Hi, Lincoln! I just heard the news about the movie. Congratulations!

Lincoln: Thank you, but I can't talk about that right now. I'm in a crisis!

Clyde: Does it involve Anthony?

Lincoln: Yes it does. I went over to his house to brag about the movie, but now I'm trapped in Bonnie's room with him. Can you come here and let me out?

Anthony: Uhh…it's "Let US out," thank you very much.

Clyde: Me and my dads will be right over.

Lincoln: You're a life saver, Clyde. Thank you so much.

Lincoln put his walkie-talkie in his pocket.

Anthony: So, about that Clyde guy.

Lincoln: I know I'm gonna regret this, but what about him?

Anthony: You seem to like spending a lot of time with him. So much so, that you keep a walkie-talkie with you at all times so you can call him whenever you want. I also heard you guys like to call yourselves a combination of your names and that you and him once wanted to go into a pool filled with gelatin together. Those two things aren't things best friends do.

Lincoln: Why am I not punching you?

Anthony: Those are things romantic couples do. So, are you friends with him THAT greatly, or do you LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE him?

Lincoln: No, I don't LOOOOOOOOVE him. Just because he's a boy who's a friend, doesn't mean I want him to be a boyfriend.

Anthony: I know. That was me making fun of you.

Lincoln: Oh! So you hate gay people.

Anthony: What? No I don't! If I did, I wouldn't have a second best friend who's gay.

Lincoln: I know. That was me making fun of you. Now until Clyde gets here, I'll be over there in that corner. You stay over in that other corner so you're as far away from me as possible. And there will be NO TALKING!

Lincoln went to the corner. Anthony laid down on Eureka's bed.

Anthony: Hey Lincoln, do you ever wonder what it would be like if men could get pregnant instead of women?

Lincoln ignored Anthony.

Anthony: Come on! Don't you wanna know why I just asked you such a bizarre question?

Lincoln continued to ignore Anthony. Anthony then went over to Lincoln and started poking him.

Anthony: Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln.…Lincoln.

Anthony kept doing that until Lincoln eventually couldn't take it anymore.

Lincoln: *screams* No! I never wonder that! Why would I wonder that?! Now leave me alone!

Anthony: The reason you would wonder that is…

Lincoln: Why did I have to ask that?

Anthony: …because if men got pregnant instead of women, your dad would've kept me instead of my mom. That would mean we would've met each other a lot sooner, the day you were born. Do you ever wonder what that would've been like?

Lincoln: I don't even like imagining that I've known you for a year and a half, which is the reality we live in. Why would I wanna imagine I knew you my whole life?...But, I would be lying if I said I've never thought about how things could've gone differently if we had found out we're brothers before we started hating each other. It's like Karli said on your birthday, if we had found out then, I think we would've stayed friends.

Anthony: I don't know. A lot of your sisters are pretty easy to hate.

Lincoln: *sigh* I don't see how that has anything to do with…

Anthony: However, if I had been there when they were born, and if I was raised by your parents, it would probably feel like your sisters are my sisters. That would make me like them more.

Lincoln: Ok, sure. Now please stop talking.

Anthony: What do you say we imagine what that version of our lives would be like while we wait for Clyde?

Lincoln: I prefer my "not talking" idea.

Anthony: TOO BAD! I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!


	5. Thinking About It

The parts that are underlined are either Anthony's imagination or Lincoln's (or both).

 **Either Late 1998 or Early 1999**

Anthony: This is…

Anthony: Hold on a second. Just thinking about what I was about to say makes me wanna vomit.

Lincoln: So you're gonna shut up and leave me alone?

Anthony: No, I just need a minute.

Anthony took a few seconds of mental preparation.

Anthony: Ok, where was I? Oh right, the thing that was making me cringe.

Anthony: This is the Loud house. But even though it's called that, it's actually pretty quiet here. It's just me and my mommy and daddy and that's it.

Rita: Anthony, time for dinner.

Anthony: Coming.

Lynn and Rita had lasagna and Anthony had a cheeseburger that was cut into little pieces.

Lynn: Son, your mother and I have some big news.

Anthony: They're gonna make a movie about us?

Lynn: What? No. I'm gonna have another baby.

Anthony: …Oh. Okay.

 **Approximately 9 Months Later**

Anthony was in the waiting room at the hospital. Lynn and Rita came out of the delivery room.

Lynn: Anthony, meet your baby sister Lori.

Anthony: …..Why is she so ugly?

Baby Lori started crying.

Anthony: And then Lori would stop crying because somebody gave her Fa Fa, and then me and your parents would get annoyed by it, so your mom would say "That toy is driving me so crazy, I don't wanna have any more children!," and then…

 **5 Pregnancies Later**

Doctor: It's a boy!

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn Jr.: It is?!

Anthony: FREAKING FINALLY!

Anthony walked up to his parents. He took a look at his first brother.

Anthony: I like him already. What's his name?

Rita: Abraham.

Lincoln: What? Why isn't my name Lincoln?

Anthony: Duh! If they already had a son named Anthony, they wouldn't feel the need to give you an L name. They'd give you an A name. Unless the fact you and all your sisters' names start with L is just a coincidence.

Lincoln: Look, if you're gonna keep doing this, the least you can do is still have my name be Lincoln.

Anthony: Ok, fine.

Anthony: What's his name?

Rita: Lincoln.

*montage of Anthony and Lincoln doing fun brother stuff throughout the years*

 **2015**

Rita: We had ANOTHER kid!

Anthony: Oh yeah, because we don't have enough people living here already!

Lynn Sr.: Come on Anthony, don't be like that. Now come meet your new sister.

Everyone went over to their parents.

Anthony: I'm telling you, there's no way…

Anthony looked down at the new baby and his jaw dropped. The baby opened her eyes, looked up at Anthony, and smiled. And then…she pooped…because she's Lily.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Everyone except Anthony was grossed out by the smell. Anthony picked up Lily and then he…sang.

Anthony: AND I...HOLY POOP!...WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

Lincoln: ….Isn't that song about somebody dying?

Anthony: Yeah, but I feel it can work in that kind of situation too. So, the next thing I think would happen is…

Lincoln: What point are you trying to make? All you're doing is putting yourself in the birth stories of me and my family members. It all seems pretty self-explanatory.

Anthony: Yeah, this is turning out to be a lot less interesting than I thought it would be.

Lincoln: Let me have a turn. I bet I could do a heck of a lot better than you.

Anthony: Alright, just let me do one more.

Lincoln: Is it as stupid as the other ones?

Anthony: I don't think so.

 **May 2017**

Anthony went to Grace's house and knocked on the door. Grace opened the door.

Grace: Hello.

Anthony: Um…hello…..This may be a lot for you to take in, but…when my dad got pregnant with me, you were his girlfriend, so…

Grace: …You're my son?

Anthony: …Yeah, I guess I am.

Grace: …..Oh, you were right, this is a lot to take in. Here, come in, come in.

Anthony and Grace went inside. They had a long conversation about how they were mother and son but never knew it. Then Lightning…oh wait, she wouldn't have that nickname…Leigha came downstairs.

Leigha: Who's this guy, mommy?

Grace: Leigha, meet your big brother Anthony.

Anthony: Of course I have another sister! And of course her name starts with L! And of course it's 4 letters!

Grace: Actually, it's 6.

Anthony: Oh, sorry.

Grace: It's okay. A lot of people make that assumption.

Anthony went over to Leigha.

Anthony: Lovely to meet you, little sister Leigha.

Leigha: Bacca beeka ooka chocka!

Anthony: …Does she do that a lot?

Grace: Unfortunately.

Anthony: …Well, it was nice knowing you, Ms. Staffenhagen. But I've really gotta go now.

Anthony got the heck out of there.

Leigha: …Was it something I said?

Anthony went home.

Lynn Jr.: You found out that Grace Staffenhagen is your biological mom and you left because you thought her daughter was annoying?! Are you insane?!

Anthony shrugged.

Anthony: There, I'm done. Now you can take your turn.

Lincoln: Gladly.


	6. Lincoln's Turn!

Anthony was sitting at an outdoor table at a restaurant with Luan. He was trying to explain to her how she could improve her comedy. This made her mad, so she flipped the table on him then started beating him up.

Anthony: But that really happened.

Lincoln: Exactly! If you thought of them as sisters, you'd probably be nicer to them, but you'd still be mean to them sometimes because you're Anthony.

Anthony: But don't you think she'd wanna take my advice if she looked up to me as a big brother?

Lincoln: No.

Lincoln's phone started ringing.

Lincoln: Oh great, now my phone's ringing.

Because he couldn't answer it, Lincoln's phone went to voice mail.

Rita: Lincoln, we're waiting for you at the restaurant. What's taking you so long?

Lincoln: I'm being held hostage at Anthony's house!

Anthony: She can't…

Lincoln: Don't!

Rita: You better hurry, Lily looks like she might start crying, and you've got her blankie.

The voice mail ended.

Lincoln: Oh, Clyde had better get here soon!

Anthony: So, another thing that I think would be different is…uh….I've got nothing. Maybe if your life wasn't so dull, I would have more material to work with.

Lincoln: HEY! If I have to be trapped in here instead of at Burger King celebrating with my family like I should be, I would appreciate it if…

Anthony: Why are you acting like this is my fault? This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't come here.

Lincoln: It's your fault because you broke the door knob.

Anthony: But if that celebration is so important to you, why didn't you go to it in the first place?

Lincoln: Because…just…I…*sigh*

Lincoln sat down and put his hands on his eyes.

Anthony: …..You know what'll cheer you up? Think of something that happened in your life where something bad would've happened to me if I was there.

Lincoln: Well, something bad happening to you always does cheer me up. Let me think….Oh, I know. There was this one time I accidentally hit Lisa's experiment with my yo-yo and then Charles told me what he think would've happened if I didn't tell her it was me.

Anthony: What did he say?

Lincoln: That's not important. But it turned out he was wrong and Lisa was actually happy I broke it.

Anthony: She was?...How?

Lincoln: I have no clue. But anyway, here's how I think it would've went down if she WAS mad about it and I had blamed it on you.

Lincoln: I totally agree! I'm going to tell Lisa!

Lisa: Tell Lisa what? *gasp*

Lincoln: I was playing with my yo-yo, and….Anthony took it from me and held it above his head so I couldn't get it back. Then he threw it in here and it broke your stuff.

Lisa: Anthony…

Lincoln: What's your middle name?

Anthony: Edward.

Lisa: Anthony Edward Loud!

Anthony came in while playing his 3DS.

Anthony: Yes, what is it?

Lisa: You've completely _DESTROYED_ MY LIFE'S WORK! I DESPISE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME!

Anthony: …..Uhh…I'm sorry?

Lisa then blasted Anthony with a photon canon, turning him into a pile of ash.

Anthony: But, because this version of you doesn't hate me, he felt so guilty about what he had done that he jumped out the window and died.

Lincoln: Oh, come on! Why'd you have to ruin it?

Anthony: Hey, if one of us dies, the other's gotta die too. Fair is fair.

Lincoln: That makes no sense!

Clyde: Lincoln, come in.

Lincoln got out his walkie-talkie.

Lincoln: Clyde, are you almost here? Please tell me you're almost here!

Clyde: We ARE here.

Lincoln: Oh, thank goodness! This nightmare can finally end!

Anthony: Let me talk to him.

Lincoln: There is not a single thing I wouldn't rather do.

Anthony pushed Lincoln down and took his walkie-talkie.

Anthony: Oh look, I've got the walkie-talkie now. Hey Clyde, Lincoln told me that he like…

Lincoln attacked Anthony and they started fighting.

Clyde: Ok, we're coming in.

While Anthony was still fighting him, Lincoln grabbed the walkie-talkie.

Lincoln: WAIT! Anthony's sister doesn't wanna let me go. So be sneaky so she won't notice you.

Clyde: Can do.

Clyde opened the front door to the house and the first thing he saw was Lightning standing right there looking at him angrily.

Clyde: …Well, that could've gone better.

Lightning: Are you here to let Lincoln out?

Clyde: Uhh…no?

Lightning: …..Good. Ok, you can come inside.

Clyde and his dads came inside. They went over to Eureka's room and opened the door.

Lincoln: FREEDOM!

Lightning: You LIED to me!

Lightning let out her Pokémon Bob the Mudbray and Nebby the Solgaleo.

Clyde and his dads screamed in fear than ran outside and got back in the car.

Lightning: Why are they a-scared of me, Nebby, and Bob's song about why lying is wrong?

Lightning put Bob and Nebby back into their balls.

Anthony: They thought you were gonna attack them, Lightning.

Lightning: They did?

Lincoln: So long horrible house Bonnie somehow hasn't moved out of, and hello having it my way!

Lincoln ran for the front door.

Lightning: But Lincoln, you were supposed to stay in there until you and Antny were friends.

Lincoln: …..Look, I can see that you want me and Anthony to stop fighting so we can all be one big happy Loud-Staffenhagen family, but that's never gonna happen. Anthony's gonna continue to be a huge jerk, and the Loud family's gonna continue to hate him. That's the way it is, and nothing could ever possibly change that.

Lightning (getting sad): …..

Lincoln: …..Do you like Burger King?

Lightning: …..Yeah.

Lincoln: Why don't you come with us, then?

Lightning: YAY!

Lincoln and Lightning got in the car.

Anthony: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: *groan* What now?!

Anthony was gonna tell him that he forgot the dry cleaning and his phone, but now he changed his mind.

Anthony: ...Can you drop me off at Reflection Cave?

Lincoln: If you promise not to talk.


	7. Going Somewhere Else

Clyde, his dads, Lincoln, and Lightning dropped Anthony off at Reflection Cave and then went to Burger King.

 **BK**

Lily: Blankie.

Lincoln: You want your…blankie?

Lincoln realized he left Blankie at Anthony's house.

Lincoln: Uhh….I don't have it.

Lily got mad.

Lily: Bad Lincoln! I want my blankie!

 **Reflection Cave**

Anthony went through a portal to an alternate universe where men get pregnant, meaning that universe's Anthony stayed with the Louds when he was born. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Anthony went to the Loud house and rang the doorbell. That universe's Anthony, who I'm gonna call Alt. Anthony, opened the door. Alt. Anthony still had the green hat.

Anthony: Hello there. I'm a different version of you from a universe where women get pregnant instead of men.

Alt. Anthony: ….Cool. So…what are you doin' here?

Anthony: Me and my universe's Lincoln were having an argument and…

Alt. Anthony: Who's Lincoln?

Anthony: …Oh, right. I feel dumb. Your version of him has a different name. Lincoln is what our brother got named in my universe. So anyway, can I go into your house and look around pretending to be you?

Alt. Anthony: Sure. I don't see what could possibly go wrong if you were to do that.

Anthony: Thank you.

Alt. Anthony: But first you gotta tell me what that white thing on your hand is.

Anthony: …..It's a cast. You put it on when you break a bone.

Alt. Anthony: You…do?

Anthony: In my universe you do.

Alt. Anthony: Oh, well looks like women being able to get pregnant and Abraham's name aren't the only things different about it. Take the white thing off.

Anthony took off the cast. Then Alt. Anthony licked Anthony's hand. This healed the injury.

Anthony: Wow! Amazing! My hand doesn't hurt at all anymore. Can everyone from this universe heal injuries through lick?

Alt. Anthony: Uh-huh.

Anthony: Daaaaaaaaaang! I feel bad for doctors, they must get a lot less work. Can I go in now?

Alt. Anthony: Go right ahead. But you're gonna need this.

Alt. Anthony took his hat off and put it on Anthony's head. This made Anthony very happy. Alt. Anthony stepped outside and Anthony went inside. He went to the bathroom and got a plunger, then he went to Abraham's room.

Anthony (holding the plunger behind his back): Hey Linc…I mean Abraham. What's up?

Abraham: Nothing.

Anthony: …Stick your head out the window, there's something I wanna show you.

Abraham: Uhh…..ok.

Abraham opened the window and stuck his head out of it.

Abraham: I don't see anything.

Anthony hit Abraham in the butt with the plunger, causing him to fall out the window.

Abraham screamed as he fell and then hit the ground.

Alt. Anthony: What the?

Alt. Anthony went over to Abraham and then licked him to heal his injuries.

Abraham: How did you get down here so fast?

Alt. Anthony: …..I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Back Inside**

Anthony: Man, that felt good. Time for my next victim!

Anthony went to the twins' room.

Anthony: Oh, Lola!

Alt. Lola: What?

Anthony then beat up Alt. Lola with the plunger. She then licked herself.

Alt. Lola: WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!

Anthony: Cool, you're healed. Now I can beat you up again!

Alt. Anthony and Abraham came into the room and were really angry!

Abraham and Alt. Lola: What the? How are there two Anthonys?

Alt. Anthony: Long story. Let's just say that that guy's an imposter, and shouldn't be wearing my hat!

Alt. Anthony took his hat back and put it on.

Alt. Anthony: Now why did you push Abraham out the window?

Anthony: Because….uhhh….uhhm…you know what, I'm just gonna be honest. It's because I hate my version of him, so I wanted to beat him up and receive no consequence for it.

Alt. Anthony: …Well, that's definitely not what I expected you to say.

Abraham: If you wanna beat me up, that's fine. But don't push me out of a window! I could have died!

Alt. Lola: Yeah, he could have died!

Alt. Anthony: And how could you hate Abraham anyway? He's awesome! Everybody in my family is awesome!

Anthony: Even Lola?

Alt. Anthony: "Even Lola?" What do you mean "Even Lola?" What's not to like about Lola?

Anthony: Well, for one thing…

Alt. Anthony, Abraham, and Alt. Lola beat up Anthony and then threw him back through the portal to his universe. Lightning was walking around Reflection Cave with a Burger King bag looking for him.

Lightning: Antny!...Oh, there you are.

Lightning didn't acknowledge that Anthony was obviously in a lot of pain.

Lightning: I brought you Burger King.

Anthony: Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood to eat. Too much pain!

Lightning helped Anthony up.

Lightning: Antny, is the thing Lincoln said true?

Anthony: The thing about how me and him are never gonna like each other ever?

Lightning: Yeah.

Anthony: HECK YEAH, IT'S TRUE! I cannot stress enough how much I HATE that kid. If I could, I would take this stupid appendix of his I don't want, shove it up his butt so far that it comes out of his mouth, and then…

Lightning started crying.


	8. An Epilogue?

**TWO YEARS LATER**

A commercial for The Loud House Movie played on the TV in Anthony's living room. But the Louds weren't played by themselves. They were played by…ACTORS.

Anthony and Lightning came inside, both very sad.

Anthony: ….Well, we just saw The Loud House Movie.

Grace: I'm guessing you guys didn't enjoy it too much.

Anthony: They didn't acknowledge my side of the story at all, and I was completely depicted as the bad guy.

Grace: Sorry to hear that.

Anthony: Don't be sorry…I deserve it!

Anthony laid down on the couch and started crying his eyes out. He had his green hat back.

Anthony: Mom, do you ever wonder….what life would be like…..if I had never…?

Anthony continued crying. Then Lightning cried too.


End file.
